


【秋电/电秋】暖冬

by D_A_Y



Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [3]
Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 这才是电次度过的第二个温暖的冬天，可这会他全副武装的样子，却像是他从来没有在大雪纷飞里沦落过街头。
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki, Denji/Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867693
Kudos: 9





	【秋电/电秋】暖冬

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship：  
> 早川秋/电次；玛奇玛&电次
> 
> Rate：  
> Teen
> 
> Tags：  
> 注意：秋死亡；Makima being Makima；Denji being Denji；canon compliant until chapter 81 after that I do what I want；80话后展开；原作偏差；电次的过去捏造；电次是玛奇玛小姐的狗；我也是；玛奇玛&电次描写；不明晰的感情；墓碑；火化；bad memorial etiquettes mentioned；不好的应对；濒死体验；粗体
> 
> Notes：  
> 以为只有在冬天才可以去扫墓的电次，和玛奇玛一起去到秋的墓前的故事。我很喜欢电锯人都80和81话，谢谢藤本树。我也很喜欢玛奇玛，因此文中会有不少玛奇玛的剧情。文中依旧包括我对于电次过去的糟糕妄想，很抱歉。  
> 此外，我决定把《痂不可以吃》、《The Unknown》、《Pristine》、《暖冬》做成一个系列，也许还会增加，都是关于电次和秋在电锯人原作提及之外的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完待删改

电次的鼻子被冻得通红，耳朵在保暖耳罩的压扣下隐隐生疼。他低头想把鼻子也塞进围巾里，好隔绝开外面冰冷的空气，却又不愿把手从捂热的大衣口袋里伸出来，只得徒劳地用下巴蹭着毛线。电次跺了跺脚，想驱散点钻进骨头里的莫名颤栗，厚底的靴子挤压上泥泞的雪，绒线帽上轻飘飘停着的几片雪花被抖落到肩膀。

“不要跺脚哦。”忽然一只手伸到电次面前，和揉进风声里的命令一起让他站在原地不动。电次抬头看向手的主人，于是冷风剐上他露出的半截脖颈，让他打了个寒颤。玛奇玛的手贴上电次冻僵了的脸颊，她的手很热，掌心的温度在短暂几秒的延迟后烧灼般的发烫起来，又迅速地离开。她捏着围巾的边缘向上拉，把电次的鼻子也包裹进那团红色的织物里。

“听到了吗？”玛奇玛呼出的白气还没成型就被刮散进风里。

“汪。”电次的声音被围巾塞住，闷闷的。他不再跺脚，一言不发地跟在玛奇玛后面，把脸更深地埋进她亲手织的围巾里。电次抬起视线盯着玛奇玛的背影，感到有一团团带着点汗味的暖气从自己身上冒出，上涌堆积在被围巾圈起来的那块地方。他穿得很严实，可以说太严实了一点。围巾、绒线帽、耳罩，出门前玛奇玛像是在打扮玩偶似的用温暖包围了他，在开着暖气的车里的时候他就有点微微冒汗了。

这才是电次度过的第二个温暖的冬天，可这会他全副武装的样子，却像是他从来没有在大雪纷飞里沦落过街头。

**他明明有过。**

冰冷僵硬的残羹剩饭，湿软冰冷的瓦楞纸板，点不起火的潮湿树枝，垫在身下的报纸被雪水泡软，因为翻身就皱巴巴地粘在身上。他实在冷的不行，哆嗦着搂紧了怀里的啵奇塔，胶带被他的动作挤压，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

他身上穿着的背心本来不是他的。几个和他差不多年纪的孩子在垃圾场边大笑着用美工刀割开一件背心的表层，毫无意义地把里面的棉花抽出来，看它们像蒲公英一样飘来飘去，欢呼着下雪了。电次那时候浑身是恶魔溅上的血，正在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，走过去的时候明显吓到了他们，几个孩子扔下背心就四散逃开。

于是这件背心就顺理成章地被电次拥有。他用五个纸板箱和三个塑料瓶向常住在垃圾站的流浪汉换来一卷快要用完的胶带，对方还好心地提醒了电次一句这样单薄的背心并不足以御寒。于是电次又捡了不少报纸，把它们揉成团塞进了干瘪的背心里，直到背心鼓胀起来，几乎难以穿上，再用胶带贴上被划开的裂口。

可他也不该是露宿街头的，电次本来是有个木头小屋的，现在没有了，被他一把火烧了干净。

那年冬天冷得要命。电次脱光了衣服在雪里打滚，算作是洗了一次澡，回到屋子里的时候已经感觉不到自己的双脚，手也僵硬地难以弯曲，躺在地板上的时候只感觉自己的呼吸声前所未有的清晰，甚至盖过了心跳和外面凛冽的风声。电次蜷起身子，用力吸入冰凉的空气，一下又一下，胡思乱想起为什么需要呼吸，为什么平时注意不到自己在呼吸。

到了后半夜的时候他开始发抖，牙齿打着颤，头晕脑胀又浑身发冷，昏昏沉沉地想到了可以烧些身边的东西取暖。现在电次对那个时候做的决定后悔的要命，他多半是发烧烧晕了头，竟站起身，从茶叶盒里倒出一根火柴，在地上蹭燃便扔在自己的毯子上。

最开始只是些看不清的透明火焰，边缘有点微弱的橙色，随后愈来愈大，房间里充满了暖意，木头燃烧的味道和噼啪作响的声音几乎就像是天堂了，电次觉得有些难喘气，于是靠着墙坐了下来，觉得被寒冷冻住的困意渐渐化开，他半眯起眼睛。跳动着的火舌映在墙上像是振翅的飞鸟，可后来连飞鸟也被火焰吞噬，火势越来越大，电次慌忙抱着啵奇塔冲出屋子。

房子没有了，不过火焰倒没有冲破风雪，不远处的林子没有被一起点燃，电次站在焦黑的雪地前，心里徒劳地指责起告诉自己那个故事［1］的男孩。他走投无路，只好辗转在几个工作场所里，好不至于直接躺进雪地里。

> ［1］：故事为The Whistle，出自Eudora Welty (1909—2001) 短篇小说首集A Curtain of Green。“曾听过”指的是 pristine 里秋的弟弟念给电次听的，描述了一对老夫妻在初冬的夜晚抢救自己的番茄地不被冻坏的故事。他们在凌冽的警笛声的提醒催促下，将所有的被褥和衣物都盖在了田上，他们烧了家具取暖，最后难以忍受寒冷的丈夫用“预备省下来度过冬天”的樱桃树木柴生火，短暂温暖的寂静里警笛声又响了起来。引用《现代英文选评注》对此的赏析：“汽笛声已经把他们的衣服家具都要了去，现在又在吹了，好像再要向他们要什么似的。汽笛在吹，天气还要冷下去。番茄秧或者可以救活了，但是人呢？寒夜笛声，境界至为明净，然人世痛苦，似亦尽在几声长鸣之中。小说家之剪裁，至此已告结束。然文虽终局，意似尚有未尽焉。”电次只记住了烧去家具取暖，做了和故事中老夫妻一样的事情，牺牲了未来以度过无法忍受现状。因为还没有写完 pristine，所以在这里略作补充。

可惜的是，总有哪怕是高利贷和地下娼馆都歇业的这么一天，圣诞节，到处张灯结彩的日子里，电次却哪里都去不了。他在披萨店里坐了很久，直到那个总给他偷偷留些饼干的店员带着同情又歉意的目光说自己也得走了，电次要了最后一杯热开水，穿上自己的背心走出店外。他去垃圾场看了看，发现之前那个流浪汉不在，于是电次便钻进他歪歪斜斜打起来的纸板箱庇护所里。

他终究没有被冻死在那个夜晚，虽然临近凌晨的时候他不得不钻出纸箱，来回小跑着驱散点寒冷。

他应该是习惯寒冷的，或者说他不曾体会过全然的温暖，甚至想象不出，于是也并不觉得寒冷又那样难以忍受。

他在墓园入口边的便利店买了一份关东煮，本想带进墓园里去暖暖手，却被门卫用一脸嫌恶的表情要求去扔掉，电次愣了一下便转头去看玛奇玛。红发的女人眨了眨眼，语气有点遗憾：“那电次就在这吃掉吧。”

于是电次就站在原地吃起了关东煮。

那时候已经起风了，等泡在热汤里的那两颗丸子被电次吞下肚，竹签最上面那颗不幸暴露在冷风里的丸子已经变得冰凉。电次轻轻咬着 **落了单的丸子** ，把竹签抽了出来，又松口让它落进汤里，好让这颗丸子也享受下浸泡在温暖里的感觉。

明明只吃了三串丸子，电次却奇怪地感到胃里奇怪地饱足，像是有什么东西在他的胃里卷动，让他毫无胃口。一路走到早川家的墓前，电次都没再去吃那些被冻得僵硬的贡品了——其实上次过来的时候他也不饿，中午的时候秋给他和帕瓦点了超大碗的拉面，他只是看到那些无人问津的点心感到浪费，又有帕瓦在边上大呼小叫着“本大爷也要吃”。

秋，他杀死了秋，杀死了给他吃的、给他温暖的人，最开始伸出手的是玛奇玛，但秋是第二个给他这一切的。

雪很大，但还没有下很久，顺着凛冽的寒风而用力地落在墓碑上，没一会就在顶上盖起了一层薄薄的积雪，透明里带着点白，又渗下几道水痕，浸湿了浅灰色的石砖。

tbc


End file.
